Hiding from Love
by Takenouchi Sora
Summary: Sora is back in Odaiba and Matt asks her out. She says no. Why? Read to find out. *SORATO!* Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon **__**

Hiding from Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! Leave me alone!

In this fic, Sora is a girl from Philadelphia and she is also Kari and Tai's cousin. The Digimon thing never happened. She is a real tomboy, but she is also very feminist. You'll see what happens. Please do not ask me to make a sequel. Sora is in 11th grade and used to live in Odaiba, but you know what? Just read.

Matt and Tai were chatting in homeroom waiting for the late bell. "So, Tai wanna go to the arcade? I bet I can whip your ass!" Matt asked his friend. "No shit, I'll go to the arcade, but if you think that you can beat me, than you got another thing coming!" Tai replied. Before Matt could say anything else, the teacher spoke: "Attention class, we have a new student. Her name is Sora Takenouchi and she is from America." A girl with shoulder-length auburn hair walked into the classroom. (A/N: Let's say that in Japan, they spoke English) "Hidy ho!" She said, "Finally home!" She spoke like a female Will Smith. "So Sora you are Japanese, am I right?" The teacher asked. "Does Dawson have a creek?" Sora replied. "I'll take that as a yes." Mr. Fugiyama, the teacher said. "Sorry." She excused herself for being rude. "So tell us about yourself." Mr. Fugiyama said. "Well, I'm from Philly and I like t-ball, or tennis, surfing, skate boarding, roller blading, B.M.X., any extreme sport. I also like to listen to rap, rock, and hip hop." Sora said. Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy. "Sora, please take a seat next to Matt Ishida." Mr. Fugiyama said. "Who's Matt Ishida?" Sora asked. "The blond sitting in the far back corner." Mr. Fugiyama replied. Sora skimmed the classroom until she spotted the blond. He was sitting infront of a guy with bushy brown hair. "Taichi? Tai-ai-aichi?" She asked the boy. (A/N: She said in the kind of voice that Eric Matthews says 'Feeny') "Homey, what's up?" Sora asked him. "Do you know him?" Mr. Fugiyama asked. "Yes. Tai is my coz, um cousin." She replied as she sat down next to Matt. "Hi!" She told the blond rock star. "Hey." He said. 'She's hot and she's got an attitude! Matt cool it! She seems so familiar. Where have I heard that name? Sora Takenouchi? Sora Takenouchi? I can't seem to put my finger on it.' Matt thought. "So Sora, got the goods?" Tai asked from behind her. "Yup." Sora replied as she pulled out a bottle of American hair gel. "Thanks." He said as he grabbed the bottle of gel. 

After a few weeks, Matt started to really like Sora, but he just didn't know why she looked so familiar. 'Today, is the day that I ask Sora Takenouchi out on a date.' Matt thought. He walked down the halls of Odaiba High, looking for Sora. He finally spotted her talking to her friends, Mimi Tachikawa, Catherine Duval (A/N: I don't know her last name), and Ling Poi. Matt walked up to her, coolly. "Hey Sora." He said. "Hey man, what's up?" She asked. "Do you wanna go out with me sometime?" Matt asked, a bit nervous. "No." Sora replied plainly. "What?" He could not believe what she had just said. "No, no, nunca, jamais, never! What language to I need to say it in?" She replied before running off, tears in her eyes. "What did you do to her?" Mimi asked as she ran off with Ling and Catherine behind Sora. The three girls found Sora in the girl's bathroom, crying her heart out. "Sora, what happened?" Asked Ling. "Yeah, I thought you said you liked him." Catherine added. "I did, I knew this was going to happen." Sora replied. "What?" Mimi asked, very confused. "Listen, when me and my parents moved to America, my parents told me not to go out with boys. There had been many reports of girls who had been asked out only to find themselves in the sack. So, I learned to be a real bitch. You know, not to let myself get pushed around." Sora explained. "Sora, guys here are not like that." Ling said. "Especially not Matt." Mimi added. "I guess your right." Sora admitted. "Yeah, that's us, always right." Catherine joked. "Do you know where Matt is?" Sora asked. "Yeah, he's at band practice." Mimi replied. "She only knows that because her boyfriend works with the band." Ling whispered to Catherine, who giggled. Sora decided to go there. She thanked her friends and went to the garage where Matt rehearsed with his band. Sora was about to knock at the garage door, when she heard one of the band members talk: "You mean to say that you asked Sora out and that bitch said no?" Sora heard what he had said and decided to listen, unnoticed. "Yup." She knew it was Matt. "What a fag!" Said another voice. "I know…" Matt. Matt thought she was a fag! Sora felt her heart had been cut in half and she ran away, crying.

The Next Day…

Sora went over to Mimi's house to tell her what had happened. She found her pink-haired friend in her room, chatting with her boyfriend. "Hi Mimi, hey Izzy." Sora said, dully. "Hey Sora! What's wrong?" Mimi asked. So Sora told the two the whole story. "Sora, that's not the whole story!" Izzy exclaimed. "What?!" Sora and Mimi asked. "Well…

*********** FLASHBACK ************

"I know, but she isn't a fag." Matt said as he took a sip of his soda. "Why are you defending that slut?" Jack asked. "Sora is not a slut or a bitch or a fag, and I am defending her because I care about her!" Matt replied as he grabbed his guitar case and left. Izzy, who worked with all the mechanic stuff in the band, ran after him. "Matt, you are right. Sora, is not a fag, and she isn't a slut or a bitch. But if you care about her, then you have to tell her." Izzy said, when he reached his friend. "I know, but she hates me." Matt whispered. 

************* END OF FLASHBACK ************

Sora, I think that Yamato Ishida loves you." Izzy explained. "Yamato?" Sora asked. "Yes, Matt is short for Yamato." Mimi replied. 'Yamato Ishida? It can't be, can it?' Sora thought. "I don't believe a word you just said. You were just trying to look good infront of your girlfriend!" Sora snapped at Izzy. "No Sora, I'm telling the truth! You have to believe me…" Izzy tried to explain, but Sora was already out the door. 'Yamato Ishida would have never been so heartless.' Sora said herself. She decided to go play tennis. At the tennis court, Sora kept on thinking about her past. 

She grew up in Odaiba with her best friends Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida. Then she met Mimi Tachikawa and Koushiro Izumi. They all went to elementary school together. She had had a crush on Yamato from second grade until fifth grade, when she moved to America. Yamato would have never said or thought that she was a fag. She knew Yamato better than he knew himself. Was Izzy saying the truth? Did Yamato really care about her? Did he really _love_ her? 

Sora served the ball and sprained her wrist. The pain was great. She signaled a 'T.O.' to her opponent and went to sit in the bleachers. Sora decided that it hurt too much so she went to the nurse's office and got her wrist bandaged. After that, Sora went to sort out her thoughts in the park. 'I don't understand. Is it the same Yamato Ishida?' She thought. Sora was so deep in thought that she ran right into someone. "Watch were you're going, buddy!" She said angrily. Sora looked up to face Matt. "Sorry. Sora, what happened to your wrist?" He asked, worried. "What's it to you? I'm only a fag." She snapped. "Sora, you are not a fag! Izzy told me everything, and I'm so sorry." Matt said sadly. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have doubted Yammy Ishida." 'Yammy? Only one person called me Yammy!' Matt thought. "Oh my god! Sore, is that you?" He asked, hopefully. "Yeah Yammy, it's me." Sora whispered. "Wow, I can't believe it! I mean you are, wow!" Matt said. "You already said that." Sora told him. "Listen Sore, there is something I been meaning to tell you. Sora, from first grade to fifth grade, I had a crush on you, and now I think I love you." Matt whispered softly, "And I want you to know that I will never hurt you. I would rather kill myself than do you any harm." Sora's eyes filled with tears, tears of joy. "I also liked you when I was little and now, oh Yammy, I love you too!" She cried as she hugged him. Sora felt safe in his arms. They looked into each other eyes and kissed, oblivious to the outside world. 

** The End **

Done! I'm done! Yay for me! Please tell me what you thought. I love reviews; I need reviews! Thanxs. 

Bai bai! 

Black Beauty :)


End file.
